


Miraculous Food

by Babysuyii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babysuyii/pseuds/Babysuyii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which i love ellecim and her au's so much, this wouldnt be as good as it is if it wasnt for Kwam Mom.<br/>http://ellecim.tumblr.com/mom<br/>http://fullmetalpotterhead.tumblr.com/ kwam mom<br/>http://maricurious.tumblr.com/ mee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrien and the terrible, very bad, no good first day of work

**Author's Note:**

> (In the daytime, I'm Marinette, just a normal girl with a normal life, but there's something about me that no one knows yet)  
> (cause i have a secret)

Adrien leaned forward, his hands on his knees as he huffed, he had run past a backyard that had a very large, very scary looking Rottweiler. He stood up and looked at the street. It was the middle of the day in spring; Paris was probably the most beautiful this time of year in his opinion. It had just gotten done raining and the sun shone bright. He looked up and across the street. ‘Coccinelle’, Five Star Restaurant, and bakery, he wasn’t entirely sure how he got this job. He smiled and went to walk, but before he could make a step down a car sped past, hitting a puddle and soaking Adrien along with it. He groaned and shook his hands then made his way across.

He knocked on the back door, where the cooks and busboys enter. There was a small girl, with hair as fiery red as her personality. She laughed and ushered him in, giving him a change of clothes. They were a waiter’s outfit, but he wasn’t allowed out on the floor yet as the girl, Alya, made very clear. She took him around showing him how to use everything. He watched the chef’s throw spices in, he stepped back as a waitress whizzed past them to exit the hot kitchen, two plates full of food. Alya turned and showed him three chefs. 

A man with a small goatee who was over a hot cast iron pot, throwing rosemary and basil into a meat dish. Next to him was another man. He was obviously Italian, the way he spoke to the others around him and the way he moved couldn’t suggest otherwise. And lastly his eyes settled on a small girl. As soon as he looked at her everything seemed to slow down around him. Alya’s words were drowned out by the sound of the fire, the sound of butter popping as the female chef slapped lobster into a pan. Salt, pepper; so many other spices got thrown into it he wasn’t sure he could keep track. She set the pan down and tended to the noodles next to the lobster. Stirring quickly she stopped for a second to wipe her forehead with her rolled up sleeve. Her outfit, along with the other men’s was black. She wore a red apron across her waist, contraire to the white ones that the others wore. The woman went back to the lobster quickly. He was called back to Alya’s attention when she snapped in his face. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. 

“A-Ah, sorry…b-but, who is she?” Alya grinned. “That, is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Or as you might call her, Ladybug. She is our lucky charm, not to mention she’s quite a looker.” She elbowed him and continued her tour. After everything was done he got started. Dishes were piling and he was put on dish duty. His thoughts seemed to float back to the girl handling the lobster. Her fingers were slim and delicate, much like a flower. But they looked worn and tired. He grinned and went back to cleaning, humming as he washed.

The day ended almost as soon as it had started and he was finished. He huffed and dried his forehead. Alya was the manager of Coccinelle, as he soon learned. When she called them all to the front after closing time he studied everyone. There was the three from before, The Italian -a tall man with a toothpick in his mouth and a soul patch- Theo, a shorter man who barely made it over alot of the girls then Marinette. Now there were even more waiters and waitresses. Standing next to Alya was a dark skinned boy with headphones around his neck and glasses to match hers, he was soon introduced as Nino He was a waiter. There were 3 more girls, one with blonde hair, short; her name was Rose, one with black hair and purple highlights, tall, Juleka. And a girl with pink hair, she was also short, Alix. Three more boys, one tall, large boy Ivan. He was the cashier. A boy who had a Mohawk that was dyed blonde at the top, he helped a boy with red hair run the bakery section. The redhead held a pad of paper and a pen, his name was Nathanael, the other one’s name was Kim. Adrien tried to get a good look of the pad but only got glimpses of what he thought was Marinette.

Alya began speaking. “As you all know, Papillion, Paris’s most gruesome food critic, will be coming within the next month. He always wears a butterfly broach, and a purple suit. If you see him coming in, do NOT panic. Send one of you to the back to inform our chef’s. Then take his order as quickly as possible.” There seemed to be a small chatter amongst everyone, then Marinette walked up to Alya and spun on her heel. She put her hand up and everyone quieted down.  

“Look everyone, Papillion might be a critic, but we can’t let him get to us! If we panic then we fail, if we fail then people will know. We can’t let that happen. We have impressed every single food critic that has come through those doors and he will be no different. I am confident in all of your skills and I know that you will all do whatever you have to do to impress him.” Everyone whooped and Alya grinned before dismissing them all.

Adrien had barely been here a full day and he already felt like he could take on whoever. He turned and slipped in front of everyone. He fell with a thud, Marinette gasped and ran over, but everyone else was laughing. He felt his face light up red. Marinette held her hand out and he went to touch it.

“Careful Mari, we have a Chat Noir, and we don’t need you catching his bad luck!” Called Kim. She glared at Kim and grabbed Adrien’s hand, pulling the black cat up with ease. He felt himself fly forward. With how Marinette was built he didn’t expect this.  “Th-Thank you L-Ladybu- A-Ah, Marinette.” He dusted himself off with one hand, the other still with Marinette’s, he ignored this and looked over.

She was smiling this radiant smile and he felt his body warm up immediately. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue, her face was pale, like a porcelain doll and he noticed he still had a grip on her hand. The world around them turned to white noise as he focused on his hand. Her hand was soft, it was warm and it was strong all at once. Her hair was in a bun, her bangs were soft on her face, and they complimented her, her hair was black and that made her eyes pop more. Next he moved onto her lips, they were a dusty pink and dry, until her tongue came out to moisturize. He looked from her lips to her eyes again, their eyes locked and he was sure he was in the presence of an angel. Then the world around him came back thanks to a loud laugh. The others had forgotten them and gone to talking, she looked to their hands and so did he, blushing, he let go of her hand.

He put both of his hands behind his back and bowed his head slightly before mumbling and turning back to the kitchen. He gathered his things and quickly made his way through the doors. He slapped his forehead and groaned.

“Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Adrien Agreste, what is wrong with you!?” He finally made his way home, after running into a pole, almost getting hit by a car and getting chased by the same dog he was avoiding this morning. He slammed the door and groaned as he slouched against the door. A plant that sat on a shelf next to the door slid and hit him in the foot.  
After a few minutes of shouting absurdities, he was joined by his roommate, Plagg. He was a tall man with green eyes and black hair, he was in a turtleneck and jeans with some white socks. He laughed at as Adrien explained his day.

“Wait, haha, so you held onto her hand for how long?” Adrien huffed and looked over at Plagg across the table, where the cheeses and wines sat.

“Three minutes…” This remark made Plagg laugh even louder. Adrien picked up a piece of brie and threw it at the man, who called a truce and then ate it.

“I’m sure she’ll forget aaall about it. Do you need a ride tomorrow?” Adrien shook his head and stood up, stretching then turning. 

“No, I can make it there myself, thank you though Plagg.” He gave a two finger salute before making it to his room and closing the door. He pulled his shirt off and fell onto the bed. He then slid his pants off, leaving black boxers with white spots on them. He looked at the hand that had held onto Marinettes for a solid three minutes before smiling and making a fist, holding it to his chest close and curling into himself. Today had been the start of something new and exciting. Something that was sure to be. Miraculous.


	2. Adrien and the staring problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which my tiny babies become friends and do stuff

Adrien sat at a piano, his slim fingers tapping away to a tune that was unfamiliar to him. He sat alone for a good while, the tunes on the keys flooded his senses, Adrien felt a bittersweet sadness, a chill up his spine. Warmth enveloped his body, and it started at his fingertips and made its way through his body. The single light that shone on him now dimmed, and another light turned on. A woman with two pigtails, long red ribbons holding them in their place, was looking down. She was dressed in an all-black leotard; on top of it was a short ladybug print dress.

Her body began moving with the music; it weaved and spun, rose with the music, fell with it, and soon the piano was gone from him. He was in an all-black leotard himself, but there was a green shirt overtop of his own. He felt a mask on his face. As the woman came closer, he caught a glimpse of her face. There was a ladybug print mask on the woman’s face, but he could still make out her flawless skin, her dusty pink lips- glossed and pouty- her bright eyes, such a beautiful blue that he was sure if it wasn’t for his body moving on its own, they would have simply looked into each other’s eyes for hours. 

They began dancing together. Their movements in sync, their breath soft, barely heard over the sound of the piano playing in their ears. As the song came to an end he dipped her, her small hands on his face. As he pulled her back up, their faces grew closer and he felt her silent breath on his lips. She opened her mouth and held his head.

“Wake up, Adrien.” The voice that came through wasn’t hers. His dream began to break down as the black of his eyelids was interrupted by the sun that shone through his window.

“Adrien, you’re going to be late if you don’t hurry.” Plagg’s voice seemed louder now. Adrien squeezed his eyes, desperate to get back his dream, his masked partner. The boy took a pillow and covered his ears.

“I was in the middle of the best dream I’ve had in a long while Plagg, and you ruined it.” Plagg walked over and yanked the covers off the poor boy who in turn curled up. Plagg went to Adrien’s closet and pulled out a shirt that read ‘Pawsome’ with a paw print under the word and a pair of skinny jeans. Plagg threw them on the bed and then fought with Adrien to grab the pillow from the younger boy. After he had gotten the pillow, Adrien finally sat up. He reached for the pants, but was denied by Plagg who pointed to the door to the rest of the apartment.

“Shower, now.”

Adrien groaned loudly and shuffled to the bathroom. He took his boxers off and turned the water on. Feeling more awake than he had before, he wrapped a towel around his waist as he finished his shower and scratched his head. After grabbing a new pair of boxers that had Saitama from One Punch Man on his left butt cheek and slipping those on, he then slipped into the jeans left on his bed. He dried his hair with the towel and looked around his room for the duffle bag where he would be carrying clothes in for after work.

“Looking for this?” Adrien turned and saw Plagg standing at the doorway with the duffle bag, prepped and ready to go. Adrien nodded and grabbed his shirt, putting it on.

“Sometimes I can’t remember if you’re my friend or my dad.” 

Plagg laughed and threw Adrien the duffle bag. Adrien caught it and slung it over his shoulder. He slipped his shoes on and made his way to the dining room. As he passed the reasonably-sized living room, he saw the piano that sat near the large window. He sat the duffle bag down near the door and ate the food that Plagg had cooked up for him. Eggs, croissants and ham, Adrien began to dig in and thanked Plagg for the food with a mouth full of ham. Plagg laughed and asked him to not speak with his mouth so full. After the meal, Adrien eyed the clock that sat near the door. ‘7:28’, he had thirty minutes to make his way to Coccinelle.

Thanking Plagg again, Adrien grabbed the duffle bag and made his way out of the apartment. Keys, check. Phone, check. Work clothes, check. He was all ready and pumped to start his second day of work. He made his way down the stairs and out the door from the Complex. Adrien ran down the sidewalk to the crosswalk. As he stood waiting for the white walk man he turned to his left to face the road.

A motorcycle’s hum caught his attention. The bike was a Yamaha. It was black and red, the engine hummed and roared when the rider revved it, seeing Adrien staring at it. He blushed slightly and looked at the rider. It was obvious that the rider was a girl by the way they were shaped. They wore Harley Davidsons, black with a red trim. Black pants and a leather jacket that hugged the rider’s figure nicely. The rider revved again and turned to the light, then pointed to the crosswalk. He saw everyone was walking, looked back at the rider, then crossed. He turned back, but the light had turned green and she had left before he could catch another glimpse of her.

Adrien made his way to the back of the restaurant and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Alya; she stepped back and smiled at the blonde.

“Welcome to your second day at the Coccinelle, don’t mind what the guys said yesterday. If anything, Marinette’s good luck will rub off on you!” He nodded slightly and made his way back to the changing areas. After putting on his fresh, brand new black shoes, black socks, black pants, white short-sleeve button up shirt, and grabbing an apron from the hanger, he tied it and made his way to the dishes. From yesterday the things that had to soak were ready to be washed; he reached down and felt around for the plug, draining the tub. Adrien reached to the back of the giant tub and turned on the one of the two hoses. One hose was made to shoot out a liquid soap. After a healthy dousing of soap, he put it back and then grabbed the water hose. He rinsed all the pots and pans and stacked them to the side of the tub.

After a reasonable stack was created, he carried them to the massive dishwasher in the wall. He carefully placed them in, bigger pots in the back, smaller in the front. Leaving the dishwasher open he walked back to the tub and repeated this process.

Other than Adrien, Alya, Nino and Tikki- the owner of the restaurant- were out in the main dining hall. Tikki was in her late thirties; she was wearing a black button up shirt and jeans accompanied with red flats. Her hair was black and held back with a small band, some of it spilled out and over her face as she counted the money in the register. She started Coccinelle around ten years ago when she was twenty nine. As the original chef to the restaurant she stopped by whenever she could to give advice. After the boom of her quaint place she opened two other places, of different names. 

Chatte was her second one, and Souci her third. She had always said that these places were all special in their own ways; let each branch have its own finesse.

“What do you think of the new guy, Adrien?” Alya asked, her eyes turning to the kitchen behind them. Nino shrugged and fiddled with his headphones.

“He’s not bad, seems to have gotten off to a rough start though, he’s already been dubbed Chat Noir and some people want to keep him away from Mari as much as possible.”

Alya laughed, Tikki shook her head and broke a pack of quarters, placing them into one of the registers. Alya turned to Tikki and nudged her.

“What do you think Tikki?”

“I think you are all way too superstitious with my Niece.” Tikki pushed some of her hair behind her ear and finished counting the money.

“Speaking of Marinette, where is she?” Tikki shrugged and pushed the register closed.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Around the same time Adrien was getting ready.

Marinette slammed down on her alarm clock. The sound of the loud screech made her want to rip her ears off. She threw her blanket off and groggily walked into her bathroom. After a long shower, she stepped out and back into her bedroom. Throwing on a black tee-shirt and black skinny jeans, she grabbed her phone and put on ‘Can’t Sleep Love’ by Pentatonix. Taking her phone into the kitchen, she moved slowly to the song and sang along whenever. It was a popcorn system that she had when singing any song.

She smirked as she remembered the night before, she feared that she already had that, can’t sleep love. After the incident with the new guy she found herself thinking about him. His jade green eyes, his dusty blond hair that fell in his face just right. It was the only thing that was on her mind that night. When she had finally fallen asleep even her dreams betrayed her. He was there, speaking to her, but the words were lost to Marinette, merely a white noise in the background as they, well she couldn’t really remember. But one of the things she did remember is that they were close. And when a noise found its way into her dream it was the screech of her alarm going off. She wanted so desperately to have her dream go on, but she knew she would see him at work anyway.

As she got back to reality, she realized she only had ten minutes to figure out what to eat, and eat it. She groaned and leaned her head against the cabinet door. After a few bangs on the door, she decided on a bagel with cream cheese and a quick glass of orange juice. As she ate she continued getting dressed, after downing the last bite and gulp of her breakfast, Marinette finished putting her boots on and walked to the backroom. After grabbing her backpack that held her work clothes, she put on her jacket and then slipped the backpack on. She picked up her helmet and tucked it under her arm. After stepping out, she locked the door and made her way to the elevator.

She swung a leg over her black and red Yamaha R1 and put the key in. Turning it, she heard the familiar engine purr to life. Marinette put her helmet on and slid the visor up. She clicked her phone on; ‘7:25’ She could easily make it to the restaurant if she went a bit over the limit and did the one thing everyone told her not to do.

She was going to have to weave in and out if she was going to make it in time. She slid the visor back down and put the phone in her pocket. Revving the engine, Marinette pulled the kickstand up and started to drive out of the parking garage. She had managed to make it halfway there, but now she had to sit at a red light. Marinette sat up and looked at the light, but to her right she felt like someone was staring so she turned. Right there, stood Adrien, the boy that she was rushing to get to. He was eyeing the bike, so she revved it.

Now Adrien was looking at her, his green eyes burning holes into her and she loved it,   
she giggled and revved her engine, gesturing towards the crosswalk flasher. He looked and began walking. Marinette smiled and soon her light had turned green, she made a left when she had meant to make a right, now she was going to have to explain to Alya that she was late because she was thinking about the new guy and messed up her turn.

After an extra ten minutes of making her way around the block she parked her bike in the parking lot and walked in through the front doors, still taking her helmet off. Tikki, Alya and Nino were conversing.

“There she is!” Alya walked over and hugged Marinette; Marinette slipped her jacket and held her helmet in her left hand, praying that Alya wouldn’t ask why she was late. Alya took the helmet and put it under the counter near the register. Marinette waved to Nino and smiled brightly at Tikki.

“Tikki, what are you doing here?” 

Tikki leaned on the counter and laughed. “I do own the restaurant, I feel like I can come in and out sometimes.” 

Marinette blushed lightly and rubbed the back of her head. “I-I know that, I meant what brings you here?”

“I came to give a ‘go get um’ speech. Hawkmoth has caused many businesses to go under, so I want to make sure that we stay confident in face of this.” Marinette nodded and motioned that she was going to the back. She walked back through the kitchen and into the women's changing areas. After placing her civilian clothes into the locker, she put her black outfit on. It had eight large buttons, she only had to button four, the clothes had a red trim and hers had a white stripe on the right side that stated she was one of the three head chefs.

She put her pants on next. They had a large red stripe down either side of the outer pant. Marinette put her boots back on and grabbed her apron. It was red with the words ‘Good Luck’ in small swirly letters on the bottom half. They were a gift from everyone after they had won over the first critic. Marinette made her way out, only to get run into by Adrien who hadn’t seen her. Pots and pans flew everywhere and Marinette groaned, Adrien opened his eyes and turned red immediately, seeing he was ontop of her. He was frantically apologizing and backing up off of her. She smiled and shook her head.

“No no, it’s my bad. I should have been paying attention to where I was going.” Marinette stood up and extended a hand to Adrien. He blushed and reached up to take it. She pulled him up like it was nothing.

“Wow, you’re super strong M-marinette…” 

Marinette laughed and shrugged. “My parents ran a bakery, so lifting pounds of flour was a must.” 

Adrien nodded and dusted himself off. Marinette looked around at the pots and pans and began picking them up. He shook his head and went to grab for the same one, their hands touched and they both let go. Marinette blushed and went for another one. Adrien's face was just as red as hers. He quietly thanked her and they both made their way to the dishwasher.

After they quietly loaded the dishwasher, Adrien thanked Marinette once again and she shook her head, holding a hand up.

“It was nothing really. I remember how much work it was being a busboy. So it’s the least I could do.” Adrien rubbed the back of his head at her remark. Marinette wanted to get to know him more, she bit her lip and went to say something.

“So wh-“

“So whe-“ They both began. She smiled and tried to tell him to go.

“You first!”

“You first!”

They both started laughing and Marinette began twiddling her thumbs. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. By god, that had to be the hottest thing she had ever seen, her heart fluttered and she began talking again.

“Wh-why did you take this job?”

“I’ve always wanted, t-to cook and I heard this was, one of the best places for th-that so..” Adrien smiled. Again her heart fluttered, why he make her feel this wa?. She hadn’t had a schoolgirl crush since Lycee.

“That’s the same reason I came here. That and my aunt owns the place so I got in pretty easily.” 

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Your AUNT is Tikki D-Dupain!?” Before Marinette could answer him Tikki walked in.

“Marinette your father called and said he- Oh, hello there.” Marinette looked from Adrien to Tikki then back to Adrien and his face went from surprise to a childlike excitement. He walked over and grabbed Tikki’s hands.

“You’re my hero! I-I love your cookbooks and I w-watched y-your documentary, you have an amazing life. A-Ah wait! C-Could you…sign something for me?!” 

Tikki was shocked at first, but smiled and nodded. Adrien let go and ran to the back. Marinette laughed and watched as Adrien tripped on his way out, but caught himself and made his way back to Tikki.

It was Tikki’s first cookbook and a black sharpie. He opened the book and pushed the Items forward. Tikki took the marker and quickly did a signature. Marinette watched his face and was certain this was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Minus the cute puppy videos Alya showed her from time to time.

“Thank you so much, c-can I hug you?” Tikki nodded and was almost pushed over with the force Adrien put behind the hug. Tikki pat his back and he let go. He thanked her over and over before turning and going back to the locker room and putting the book back in his bag.

“That boy is really something huh?” Tikki said, laughing. Marinette nodded and looked at her aunt.

“I think I really like him.” Marinette said quietly so Adrien wouldn’t hear. Tikki laughed a bit louder and slapped Marinette on the back.

“You can get him, he seems like a good catch.” Tikki winked and walked back to the main dining hall before turning around.

“Oh before I forget, your father is coming with your mother next week for their anniversary.” Marinette nodded and leaned against the door to the freezer. Adrien came back out, still smiling like an idiot. She giggled and went to the freezer to see the food they had for the day.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

This time, Adrien’s day had gone off without a hitch. Dish after dish came in and he washed every single one; he had left the tub spotless by the time the day was over. Grinning at his work, Adrien dried his hands off and threw the towel over the edge of the tub.. He undid the apron and made his way to the changing room. The rest of the boys were finishing up, Adrien pulled his shirt off and then pulled his pants down. Adrien hopped into the jeans he had started his day with and then put his cat pun shirt back on.

He put his work clothes into the duffle bag, leaving his work shoes at the bottom of the locker he listened as the boys slowly took their leave. They all seemed close. He bit his lip softly and put his red converse on.

“Do you want to join us at the Club Noir?” He turned to see Nino, Adrien stood up and took his duffle bag.

“Are you sure?” 

Nino nodded and smiled at him before wrapping an arm around Adrien’s shoulder. “I see potential in you, new dude.” Adrien smiled and pulled his phone out before hitting the contact ‘Daddio’.

“Going out with new friend from work. Will b late don’t stay up.” Adrien pocketed his phone and made his way to Nino’s car. Nino and Adrien threw their belonging into the back of the car and climbed into the front seat. As they pulled off, Adrien felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out and saw he had one new message.

“Go get’um tiger.” Along with this text came a picture of a small kitten dressed as a tiger.

Adrien laughed and again, pocketed his phone. He had made his third friend. Alya had said she would help him and even given him her number. Marinette, he assumed was his friend, he should ask, he was sure that if they got any closer he would fall for her. She was beautiful, strong, and a great chef (he had sneakily tasted some of her soup and it made him cry).

Nino was talking to him about the newest Smash Bros. Game, so he could only assume by the way Nino acted that they were friends. Adrien smiled to himself and looked out the car window, the streetlights they passed were a blur, but in the most beautiful way possible. Much like he was in a movie. He looked up at the sky and saw the crescent moon follow them wherever they went. The pale white of the moon led his mind to think of Marinette, her porcelain skin, her bright blue eyes her hair a beautiful black, like a raven. He was brought out of it by Nino who had been trying to grab his attention for a solid five minutes.

“ADRIEN!” 

Adrien jumped and hit his head on the top of the car, causing Nino to break out laughing. As Adrien rubbed his head, Nino punched his arm.

“I was asking how you felt about Mari.”

“S-She’s nice, and cute. And she can cook, not to mention she’s strong. Her eyes are like a blue I don’t think I’ve ever seen before and she sounds like an ang-“ Nino held up a hand and smirked.

“It’s obvious you have a major thing for her.” 

Adrien looked slightly confused at his statement, obviously oblivious to his own praise to Marinette. “What do you mean?” 

Nino shook his head and pat Adrien on his shoulder. “You have a lot to learn, Adrien.” 

Adrien went to say something else, but they pulled up to the bar and Nino quickly made his way out of the car. Adrien followed suit and ran up to Nino who was talking to a bouncer, who nodded and let the two of them pass.

The bar had doubled as a club and the boys and girls of Coccinelle enjoyed coming here after work to have a drink or two and just calm down. Adrien wasn’t a big fan of alcohol, so he got a glass of water and watched as the rest of the boys got whatever. They obviously had people who would come pick them up, but he preferred to not bother Plagg with things like this.

He had been at the bar for a good two hours and he was on his fourth glass of water. Nino had been lost to the crowed and Adrien was sure he had spotted Marinette a handful of times.

“Adrien?” He turned to see Marinette, speak of the devil and she shall appear he thought, she was dressed in a black dress, it was tight it made him choke on his water. He sat it on the bar and looked down at himself, it seemed that even after all this time he just saw how underdressed he was. Marinette had heels in her hands and he realized how short she was. 

“Hi, M-Marinette!” 

She smiled and pulled him down. “I don’t wanna be here, were you pulled along too?” Her voice was normal tone, but it sounded like she was whispering with the amount of people screaming above them. He nodded and heard her giggle. He took a deep breath and felt her tug him away from the bar.

They had made it out. The sound of the bar was muffled and he thanked god that it was. Marinette stumbled a bit. It was obvious she was a bit buzzed, maybe even drunk. Adrien grabbed onto Marinette’s arm and smiled down at her. Marinette leaned into him and made a noise that resembled a purr. Adrien blushed and walked her to the edge of the sidewalk.

“Where do you live?”

“Some place near the parrk~” 

Adrien nodded and sighed, there was hundreds of apartments near the park. He pulled out his phone and called Plagg. “Yeah I need you to come help my friend.”

“Where are you?”

“Club Noir.” Adrien heard Plagg laugh and then he heard keys rustle and a door open then close.

“On my way.”

Adrien put his phone in his pocket then sat Marinette down before sitting down himself. He felt her fall over and lay on his lap. Adrien blushed and looked away.

“Sleep time…” 

Adrien sat her up and shook his head. “No just wait Marinette, m-my dad will be here and you can stay at my place.” Marinette nodded and leaned against his arm, nuzzling into him.

After about ten minutes, Plagg’s car pulled up and Adrien helped Marinette up. He ushered her into the backseat and then got in himself. She giggled the entire way home. Plagg pulled the car into his street parking spot and Adrien helped Marinette out. Adrien picked her up bridal style and made his way to the elevator, Plagg hit the ‘2’ and they silently made their way to the apartment the two men shared.

Plagg opened the door and Adrien went straight to his bedroom, Marinette’s shoes had fallen from her hand and clattered against the hardwood flooring. He sat Marinette down on his bed and then threw a cover over her. She mumbled and turned, getting comfortable in the covers. He smiled and left the room, grabbing a glass of water and some migraine medicine that she would be able to take in the morning. He made his way to the living room and slipped his shoes off before flopping onto the couch and quickly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (miraculous)  
> (simply the best, up to the test when things go wrong)  
> (miraculous, the luckiest, the power of love always so strong)  
> (miraculousssssss)


End file.
